The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake circuit intended to equip a motor vehicle provided with at least one electrically pilot-controlled braking function, and including at least one master cylinder, an electric pump, first and second brake motors, first and second respective solenoid valves, and a low-pressure capacity, this capacity comprising a variable-volume accumulation chamber which is connected to the remainder of the circuit by an inlet and is defined within a cylinder by a piston stressed towards this inlet by means of a first spring generating a first force which acts in a direction capable of reducing the volume of this chamber to a minimum value.
Hydraulic circuits of this type have been known for a long time and equip all vehicles provided, for example, with an antilock braking function.
A problem commonly encountered in the design of circuits of this type concerns the reduction in their degree of complexity, in particular with a view to reduced costs and increased reliability.
In particular, the reduction of the number of active members, such as the solenoid valves, or of members with a complex structure such as the slide-valve distributors, is a constant object in the design of new brake circuits provided with at least one electrically pilot-controlled braking function.
Such is the context for the present invention which provides means for carrying out simply a plurality of functions in this type of circuit.